


The Little One

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	The Little One

Two lines.

It had been two weeks since she had taken the pregnancy test and it had displayed just that; two lines.

At first she was happy. She smiled broadly as she tried to stifle a thankful laugh and happy tears welled in her eyes. She was pregnant; a little life was already forming inside of her. A little baby girl, she thought to herself. To think that they had made a life, a beautiful combination of her and the man she loved.

And then she remembered just who the man she loved was. He was Sherlock Holmes, the highly functioning sociopath, the consulting detective, the bit not good boyfriend. He was tentative, he really was, but that was when he was home and when he wasn’t absorbed in one of his cases. He could be gone for weeks, only leaving a note behind him to notify her of his absence. Molly could handle it, she didn’t mind, but with a child it was different.

She was keeping her, abortion wasn’t an option. She knew it was stupid, but she already loved their little baby. She was ready, she felt born to be a mother. Sherlock on the other hand, she wasn’t so sure about.

He was great with John´s son, but then he got to be the fun uncle that took him to crime scenes and played deductions with him. He would have to take a lot more responsibility and overall not freak out when she told him.

They had been together for six months; she didn’t exactly feel safe springing such big news upon him. Just thinking about how long he had regarded her as nothing more than a “distraction” made her doubt him even more. Sentiment was new to him, at least yielding to it. She needed more time; she needed to see that he was ready.

She was sure she would be able to keep it a secret. As Sherlock would say, she had the advantage of knowing his habits. Molly knew how his mind raced and how he analysed every situation. She could see his thoughts in his eyes and his mood by his hands. She knew what to do and not to do to avoid suspicion.

And so she quietly (not too quietly) exited the restroom, the pregnancy test safely shoved into their nearest house plant which she knew he would never go near, he never bothered to water them.

“You’ve been in the restroom awfully long.” He noted suspiciously, eyeing her from behind his safety goggles.

Molly stopped short, racking her brain for an excuse.

“I was, ehm, honestly I don´t want to tell you and I´m sure you don´t want to know.”

The consulting detective opened his mouth as if to say something, but hurriedly closed it again.

“You´re probably right.” He turned all his attention back to his experiment, avoiding any awkward eye contact, which Molly was very thankful for.

She went to find a book and sat herself down in her sofa.

The next weeks had been exhausting. It turned out, thinking like Sherlock Holmes was not an easy job. She had to be careful of everything she did and attentive to every detail. The morning sickness made it even more difficult for her.

Almost every morning she would wake up just a little earlier than Sherlock and go to work. There she would attend to herself. She knew that she couldn’t possibly hide it if she would do any such thing at home. Molly told Sherlock that she needed to go to work earlier as she needed the money and that her boss had offered her more pay to come earlier, which was in fact true. The key to keeping something secret is to wrap it in truth.

These first two weeks went well, despite making her extremely tired. Sherlock Holmes had no suspicion whatsoever about her little secret. It was after a few months that really proved difficult. Every now and then she had to sneak off to the doctor’s office to check if everything was fine with her baby girl (the sex was determined in their last session). Molly was careful to go every time he was on a case. He was too busy and his mind was always elsewhere, he was simply too distracted to notice that she had come home later than usual and her appearance had changed slightly.

The true challenge was hiding the growing belly. The little bump proved harder and harder to cover and Sherlock had one day finally commented on it.

“You’ve put on some weight Molly, I´d say two pounds.” He looked her up and down.

She had known he would comment on it. Molly had been binge eating lately to compensate. She also knew that if she were to convince him that that was the cause, she would have to be a good actor.

“I have not!” She grimaced and pointed angrily at Sherlock.

“Maybe three..”

“You know you can be such an arsehole sometimes! You really don’t know shit about being a boyfriend!” She felt bad screaming at him like that, but if it was going to work she had to be a bit cruel.

“You always do this! You’ve been gone for a week and then you come home to me and tell me I’ve gotten fat? You really have a death wish don’t you?”

He was speechless. He looked like he had at that Christmas party some years ago. This time tears started to form in his eyes. He took a seat and put his hands to his face. A pang of guilt shot through Molly. She knew calling him a rubbish boyfriend was low. It was one of his major weak points.

“I..I am so sorry. I never mean to..you know. I just say things and I, I don’t mean them.”

His voice shook as he spoke; he kept his face hidden in the palm of his hands. He got up and turned his back to her. He stood silently for a minute, gathering himself before he came over to Molly.

She felt panic rising as he towered over her. She had been able to keep him off her for so long. Sherlock had had so many cases and she had kept herself very busy at work, taking night shifts. She knew that look.

“You know I think you’re beautiful.” His hand came up to brush her jaw-line.

Molly backed away from him, knowing what he was about to do. But that didn’t stop him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

He pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed their lips together. Her eyes shot wide open in panic. Her lips ceased to move and she stood frozen in his arms.

He pulled away slowly, their faces only a few inches apart. He searched her eyes questionably.

“No.” He looked at her in disbelief. “Impossible.”

Sherlock turned his gaze to where his abdomen touched her belly; he had noticed it was way to firm.

“How?”

She knew what he was asking.

“I was careful.” Her head drooped shamefully.

“You are very clever.”

Molly dared a glance up at the tall man. He was smiling amused.

“Girl or boy?”

“It’s a girl.” She half smiled.

“It is….?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

His smile faded and was replaced with worry.

“Why? Why would you hide it from me?” 

She looked back down at her shoes and of course he deduced her answer before she had a chance to.

“I’m happy Molly. I really am. I’ll be better, I promise. I won’t go unless it’s a nine or more. I’ll be a good dad. I can do girl stuff, whatever it is you do..”

She giggled relieved.

“I’ll braid her hair. Can I take her to crime scenes? Maybe not… Can I if I don’t show her the body? Oh we could play deductions! I bet she’ll be real smart, maybe even smarter than me! Have you thought about names? I have so many! And dear god have you thought about you safety? You’ve been stressing way too much! For god’s sake sit down.”

His rant finally stopped and she obeyed his command willingly. She was in fact rather tired. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“We’re going to do fine as long as you stay safe. From now on I’m going to take care of you and you’re going to stop hiding things from me because apparently that’s possible. And I’m going to make you tea and you’re going to sit and we’re going to talk about our little girl.”


End file.
